


Sessions with Subject 4

by thedevilchicken



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bleeding Effect, Clothed Sex, F/M, The Animus (Assassin's Creed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: He shouldn't be in the Animus. But that doesn't mean she won't help with that.
Relationships: Daniel Cross/Lucy Stillman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Sessions with Subject 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noun/gifts).



He shouldn't be in the Animus and they both know it. She shouldn't be assisting him and they both know that, too. But she knows who he is and she knows what he's done and if he wants to slip away until there's nothing left in his head but the Orelovs, well, who is she to stop him? Assassin spies within Abstergo don't get to say no to master Templars, after all. They don't get to make waves. They get to do their duty and they get to keep their cover and besides, the good will of a man like Daniel Cross can go a long way. If you can find a way to get it, like Lucy has. 

They only do it at night, when Subject 16 is locked inside his room and there's no one else around to see. He is who he is so it's no surprise that he can bypass security and turn off all the cameras in the lab the way Lucy wishes she could without arousing suspicion. It's no surprise that no one asks why she's running the Animus so late at night, because it's under his authority. The only surprise is that he trusts her, at least enough to lie back and close his eyes and let her take him back to Russia. 

When she sends him in, all the lights are out except the lamp on the desk, and of course there's the low glow of the Animus itself. It's better that way, she thinks; when she brings him out and he speaks to her in Russian, when he calls her names that were never hers in a low voice that's his but also really, really not, it's easier to pretend that what she does isn't her at all. 

He knows it's her, of course, because these days he's there even through the Bleeding, or at least he's underneath it. When she kicks off her shoes and hops up onto the Animus, when she fumbles at his zipper and eases him out of his jeans, when she hitches up her skirt and straddles him and pushes him inside her, he knows it's her. When he turns and presses her down against the Animus, when he pushes straight back into her and she wraps her legs around his waist, he's still Daniel Cross beneath whichever Orelov he is this week. 

And sometimes, when he looks at her while they're still fucking, she thinks maybe he knows _exactly_ who she is. She wonders who it is that's using whom.

In the dark, with his hands gripping tight at her hips, it's easier to pretend she's someone else. But afterwards, as they shift their clothes back into place and he looks at her in the Animus glow, they both know it's her just like they both know it's him. 

And the dark can't hide the fact that bit by bit, she's becoming every inch the same kind of Assassin that he is.


End file.
